The Enchantresses
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: Sakura is a Angel. Ino is a Devil. What happens when Sakura breaks the rules and falls in love with a Human? Not only that Ino wants this Human all to herself. Who will win his heart Innocence or Seduction, Light or Dark, Angel or Devil?
1. Expelled! God, Ino is an BAKA!

** The Enchantresses **

** Chapter 1**

* * *

"God! It's all your fault Ino-Pig!"

Expelled.

Yup, today me and my brainless step-sister have just been expelled for the 5th time and I'm not happy about it. Do you know why I'm not happy about it? Of course you don't! Well I'm not happy because I didn't even do anything, it was all Ino with her stupid I-can-do-anything-I-like attitude along with her trouble-making that got herself into trouble by setting one of the school trees on fire and destroying the whole field! And because we come as a package deal when she get's expelled so do I.

Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Sakura Haruno also know as Saku-Chan, Forehead Girl but most of the time I'm called Angel. Yes I know why would I be called Angel? Well I'm going to tell you, I'm called Angel because 1) The people that call me Angel say that they think I act like and Angel, am gentle like one, graceful like one etc, 2) I'm not human, I belong to an old clan name The Night Clan and I am actually an Angel!

Yeah, so if you haven't guessed Ino-Pigs the Devil and she's not the actual **Devil**, y'know Satan. So were not actual angels and devils we just have there traits.

Anyway back to the plot.

Were now in the backseats of our aunties car heading towards the hell house.

It's not that I hate my auntie, it's just that she has other people from different parts of the Night Clan living at her house like vampires, werewolves, fairies, dragons, shape shifters and loads more I can't remember and I really don't like most of them anyway so why should I remember them.

Why does she have so many living with her? Well it's because auntie has such a big house (more like a gigantic mansion) and she's one of the elders that she let's other creatures from the Night Clan live with her as long as they don't cause any trouble and do all their chores, that's also a reason I'm surprised she's letting us live with her, well mostly surprised she's letting Ino live with her. I mean really! Ino invented trouble and would never and I mean ever do chores.

"God Sakura chill! It's not like were going to hell or anything!" Ino yelled while flicking my forehead with her finger. Yeah, whatever Ino-Pig I'm sure this house is going to be just like heaven! Mostly because I'll be living under the same roof as loads of people I hate and knowing your just going to be such an angel while living here! (Note the sarcasm)

It's might as well be hell! Ino-Pig as the Devil and making everyone in the mansion fall head over heels for her with either obsession or amazement, obsession from the boys and amazement from the girls.

"Shut up Ino! We wouldn't even be here if you didn't get us expelled!" I stated while crossing my arms and giving her the meanest glare I could, which obviously wasn't that mean at all because angels don't glare they smile or laugh and are too kind to glare, even at the devil.

"Well it's not my fault that stupid boy set the field on fire while I was with him!"

"No of course it's not your fault Ino-pig, you could never do something like that because your such a saint" Sarcasm my second language.

What? Just because angels are kind hearted (and don't glare meanly) doesn't mean they don't know how to be rude when needed to be.

Yeah well I guess at the beginning I didn't explain properly, it's wasn't Ino that burned down the school field, It might as well have been though.

Anyway it's was Kioyoko Moto (Key-O-Co, Mo-Toe) that set it on fire because Ino said if he didn't then he didn't really love her.

Now I bet your all really confused and all thinking why would someone burn down a field for love? Well here's your answer, he wasn't really in love with Ino but because Ino put a spell on him to make him fall in love with her, he obviously fell in love with her, even though it was more like obsession then love.

So now because he's under this spell he would now do anything for Ino, anything and everything.

Yeah but really! Ino only put that spell on him for his car but still carried on messing with the poor guys mind (even though I shouldn't feel any pity for him, I tried to help him but no instead he tells me to bog off. I was not a happy angel. anyway right now I think they've put him in this special hospital and we were expelled.

"We will be arriving soon! Now if there is anymore trouble from either of you I will personally drag you two back down to your mothers and fathers house!" Auntie Tsunade boomed, with the threat clearly made she parked her car into her garage and turned the engine off. Once she got out she opened the door for me and Ino to get out of the car and once we saw the house we were amazed, (Even though Ino tried to hide it)

It was absolutely breathtaking! With it's enchanting and powerful atmosphere which demanded you to be stunned by it, freshly planted flowers and loads more that I can't begin to explain about.

I was feeling over the moon about living in this house again, since normally we only come here for a week every year so I never really got to look at the house properly until now, but my paradise soon crashed down on me as I heard the voice of the most ignorant boy alive.

* * *

Please comment if you want me to continue!

NarutokidSpirit OUT!


	2. Oh! Hell no! Sasgay!

**Hello lovely readers! I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story!**

**Reminder: I just want to say that Night World: Enchantress by L. J. Smith was the book that gave me the inspiration to write this story! It's kinda like the book but I change it a lot so It's not really the same ^^'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Night World: Enchantress!**

**THANKYOU'S**

**I just want to thank armycruz for being the first to put this story on their Story Alert! It really does give me the drive to finish my stories sooner!**

**The Enchantresses **

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome back, S-A-K-U-R-A"

I know that I've heard that ignorant boys voice from somewhere and it sounds a lot like that stupid vampire jerk Sasuke's (Or as I like to call him behind his back Sas**gay**! HA!)

Please God I **beg you! **Please don't let him really be that ignorant Uchiha-Vampire! I will seriously kill myself if it is- Hold on there! Sakura let's not think about killing yourself yet! It might not even be him (Let's hope) so let's just breathe and check that it really is him since it would be bad to get this paranoid about him trying to rape you during the night or something like that if it's really not him after all! (Ha-ha just imagine all the weird stares I'd get!)

So I turn round and check everything off the "Sasgay list" and hopefully if God really loves me nothing will be checked off this list.

Okay now, Black/Blue-ish duck-ass-hair? Check! Stupid black eyes that remind me of a deep dark hole into hell or a black-hole? Check! Pale face? Check! The stupid-ass smirk? Check! Sharp vampire teeth? Check! Dark clothes? And Check!

Ha! That's funny everything was tick off the list- WAIT! Everything was checked off the list?! Holy Crap! this sucks! It really is the stupid-ass human ice-cube (Okay, maybe not the **human** ice-cube)

"**I say we get away from him as soon as possible!" **For once I agree with my inner-self and **try** to walk past him, notice the **try****.**

"Whatever, Sasuke" I say as I coolly walk past him to the door, that is until of course he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his chest (OMG! Someone save me! This stupid jackass vampire is trying to rape me!).

"Aw, Saku-Chan. Why so cold?" Me cold? He sure is a dumb vampire rapist I mean really? How can he say something like that to me? He was always cold to me during all my stays at aunty Tsunade's (He was always trying to get me into his room too…Scary), that's one of the many reason I think this place is a hellhole.

Now there is only one way to get him off me and that is to hit him where it hurts!

"Sasuke" I say in an innocently sweet tone, which makes him smirk, (I think I just threw up!) well that was until he heard what I said next.

"If you don't let go of me now I will not hesitate punching those pretty teeth of yours that you need so dearly to live" And presto he let's me go.

But, I don't think it's enough to just give Sasgay a little warning.

I think he deserves, just a little bit, of pain.

So do you know what I'm going to do now? I'M GOING TO KICK HIM IN HIS MAN-HOOD! MUAHHAHAH -*Cough, cough!*

Yes ladies and gentlemen I Sakura Haruno am about to kick the one and only Uchiha Sasuke somewhere I'm sure no man or boy for that matter wants to be kicked -

_(_A/N This is a really random part, please skip if you want to ^^)

"_Wait Saku-Chan!__" _I peer over my shoulder to find a mini-me, apart from she's dressed in some kind of angel clothes, has wings and a halo.

"**Hey! I got to her first miss fancy pants so piss off!" **I soon flick my head to the other side to see that my normal Inner-self was on my shoulder too but instead of her normal outfit she had a devil-like costume on.

"_Oh dear lord! I'm going crazy! One inner was bad enough but now I have to have two!? Not only that but they have come to life-"_

"**-Sakura, your babbling again. Anyway, what-the-hell do you want!"**

"_I've just here to say to Saku-Chan, since - like you - I am one of her inner-selves that even though Sasuke-San is a bad person does he deserve to be put though so much pain that you said would cause him?"_

"_Well when you put it that way… But still…"_

"**I disagree! Sakura said it would hurt a ****man ****or ****boy**** and I do believe Sasuke-Teme is neither and if he hurts our 'Saku-Chan' we might disappear!"**

"_THAT IS TRUE! Sorry I'm going to agree on my normal inner for this so…MUAHHAHAHA KILL SASUKE!"_

(A/N End of random part and yes it will still make sense even if you missed the random part out)

- Well it's not like Sasuke counts as a man/boy anyway! I start to lift my leg up high and **WHAM! **He is KO'ED down onto the floor!

I look down at him making sure he can still see me and give him an smirk of my own, my smirk turns into a grin as soon as I saw what Sasuke had coming next…

"Sasuke! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HANDLING MY NEICE LIKE THAT!" I soon see that Sasuke starts shivering with fear but I can't see very well since he is holding his 'Man-Hood' and rolling around on the floor in so much pain.

Tsunade's aura became more and more deadly since Sasuke wasn't listening well to what she was saying and she soon get so annoyed she grabs him by the ear and drags him inside the house while he is still whimpering like a little baby, it's also the time I start laughing my heads off in the background since it's not everyday Sasuke get's this freaked out while in so much pain.

Hehehe, I think I might start liking it here after all

That is until I heard a roar of an engine and tires screeching on the concrete.

* * *

**Hahaha, hope you liked my cliff-hanger XD**

**Hope you enjoyed my 2nd**** chapter since I enjoyed writing it 8D**

**Also I just want to say that reviews might make me write sooo much faster since then I know that people do like reading my stories and It will get me in a happy mood for story writing! **


	3. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have posted this important-and-maybe-slightly-annoying Authors Note because I want to make sure were all clear on something.**

**Yeah, anyway. I have posted a poll so I can see which one of my stories are the most popular and the one that most people want me updating.**

**Now the important bit!**

**This poll will last at least a month, during this time I will not update any of my stories...Well that is unless you give me lot's of reviews begging me to update the certain story you want me to update. **

**Okay, now this is what's going to happen when a month has gone!**

**The story with the most votes will be the most updated. It will kinda go like this**

**1st place - Will be the most updated, a chapter should be updated at least every week or 2 weeks.**

**2nd place - Will have at least 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks.**

**3rd place - 1 chapter will be posted every month or something like that.**

**Then as soon as 1 story is complete I will continue the 4th most voted and add another chapter to the 5th, the when another story is completed or nearly finished I will update it a bit more!**

**Does that sound fine to you guys? Sorry if this is at all disapointing to you, but that just life.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**NarutokidSpirit**


	4. WARNING! Hot Blondie Alert!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Night World: Enchantress!**

**News!****: I have ended my poll because hardly anyone voted so I am deciding by myself which stories I will update!**

**Go on my profile if you want to know which ones I am updating.**

Chapter 3 - Normal

**Chapter 3 - Inner Sakura mostly**

_Chapter 3 - Inner thought or Flashbacks…and whatever else I use it for._

* * *

**The Enchantresses **

**Chapter 3**

I sigh as Ino dragged me across the fields of 'Konoha High', which starting tomorrow will be mine and Ino's new school.

Another sigh escapes me as I remember how I ended up here in the first place…

_~Flashback~_

"_Ino! What the hell are you doing with Tsunade's car!?" I screamed at her as she made the tires of Tsunade's car screeched to a stop right next to me._

_Once she was next to me she started winding down the slightly tinted window, stuck her head out of it and answered my question like I was stupid. _

"_Jesus, Sakura! What do you think I'm doing with it? Washing it, I don't think so! I'm bloody nicking it! DUH!" _

"_Ino I know you nicking it! I meant what are you going to do with it" I shouted in a quiet kind of voice so Tsunade couldn't hear me…_

…_not that it really matters, she probably heard the car and me screaming at Ino earlier anyway. _

"_You'll see. Just get into the goddamn car"_

"_Fine. Whatever you want, Ino" I then made one huge mistake and opened the car door, got inside and then closed it…_

_~End of Flashback~ _

So if you haven't guessed, as soon as I closed the car door -so then I couldn't escape- Ino drove like a crazy person while I screamed my lungs out and ta-da! Were here, at school…

Why would Ino want to come to school away!?

God. I give up with her, she's just too confusing.

"Oh. My. God. Look over there Sakura!" I followed where Ino finger was pointing (It's rude to point! **Oh, Shut up!**) and then saw a group of guys.

I was about to roll my eyes at Ino, who seemed to already be choosing her next victim, when a mass of blonde hair caught my eye.

I focused on the blonde and my jaw dropped and one sentence came to my mind.

_"He is the most gorgeous boy that I've ever seen…"_

"**Oh. My. God! He is one hot piece of flesh, I could eat him!"**

"_Are you kidding! He is human, it's against the rules!"_

"**No. It against the rules to fall in love with a human, not to think one is hot"**

"_Damn, you. Why do you-"_

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

My talk with 'Inner-Me' had been broken off by a high pitch scream, which by-the-way made my poor ears hurt. A lot.

But, I guess that this person wants to torment me some more because she (I'm guessing '**it's'** a girl) decided to keep on screaming to hell and back.

"SOMEONE GET THIS-THIS…BEAST! AWAY FROM ME!"

And that is when I heard it, a poor defenceless whimper which got me prepared for battle as a marched my way away from Ino and towards the screaming-dumbass.

I wasn't really surprised to find a enormous crowd around the girl, but what got me really angry was when I got to the front of the crowd I found that a some guy wanted to try and be 'hero' and was trying to smack the beautiful fox that was now baring it's fangs and getting ready to pounce at anyone that got close to whatever it was hiding in the bushes.

"**This is bad. If that fox get's a hold of anyone there is going to be blood spilled everywhere! I mean, ew much?"**

"_Yeah. What's also really bad is that that fox seem to be pretty smart and will probably know where to bite anyone stupid enough to fight it"_

"Oi! Dude, chill out. Your making the fox madder"

Everyone turned towards the voice, apart from me. It was the prefect time to calm the fox down.

I caught the foxes gaze and once our eyes were locked I focused all of my energy on the fox, I spilled every calming emotion into it's body and then said in a firm voice.

"_Please. Leave. Now. Danger. Here"_

I could feel it working, _see it working. _I could see the fox change it's mind and leaving. Going quickly into the bushes and back to the woods…

"Oh, god! Hey, watch out!"

The foxes mind was pulled away from mine and the fox was back to it's feet and madder then ever.

The boy from before had just jumped in front of me (probably thinking the fox was going to attack me), and the fox didn't like that one bit.

The fox pounced...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Blood had been spilled.

* * *

**Please review! My poor story needs reviews! **

**Press the pretty green or purple button below **

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

_**I**_

_**W**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**F**_

_**A**_

_**V**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**W**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Don't you just love blood? Not!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Night World: Enchantress! (Last time I'm saying this)**

**Ah. Gomen that I updated this a day late =[ Forgive me?**

**Pretty please will you guys review this story? Not been getting many and now I feel pretty sad.**

**Also, if I get 4 or more reviews I will update this story even faster then I'm meant to!**

Chapter 3 - Normal

**Chapter 3 - Inner Sakura mostly**

_Chapter 3 - Inner thought or Flashbacks…and whatever else I use it for._

* * *

**The Enchantresses **

**Chapter 4**

Blood, blood, blood.

-

-

_God, I hate blood. _

-

-

Drip, drip, drip.

-

-

_Please, someone! Make it stop!_

* * *

Blood was the only thing I could see. Even when I heard shouts and more whimpers from the fox -which is probably dead now- all I could sense was the blood. The iron smell is so strong, the deep and rich red is all around me as it drips onto the floor, onto me, onto **everything.**

"Hey, are you alright?" My eyes are still fogged up but I remember that voice. It was the boy that all the blood is coming from.

"A-Ah" Not the most intelligent thing I've ever said.

"At least I got here in time to save you from the fox"

That's when all my normal senses clicked back in, rage boiled in my chest and filled me all up with some hate for this boy but I knew I had to stay focused, on task.

"That fox wasn't going to touch me. It was leaving and now it's probably dead"

Now that I could see again -but still trying to avoid looking at the horrible, disgusting blood- I could see guilt in his memorising deep blue eyes when I explained about the fox.

"Oh-OW!"

While he was busy pondering how to answer me I quickly yanked his dislocated arm back into place while thinking about how strong that fox was to be able to do that to his arm.

But, apparently. Inner-Me had another thoughts about his arm then I did.

"**Did you feel his muscles! Oh. My. God. Look under his shirt quick! Maybe he has a 6-pack too!"**

I could feel my neck start to burn when I imagined myself doing what Inner-Me had asked me to do.

I could imagine it so clearly. Lightly touching each part of his stomach abs with my fingers ever-so-softly, slowing raising up until I got to his face and then to his lips.

His lips slightly open as my face closes in on his, his warm breath blowing in my face…

"Shit!" My face is practically on fire as I shake all my thoughts out of my head, the thoughts that a second ago felt so real but in the end were not.

My eyes look at the Blondie to see what other damage he had received, he looked fine, his face is pale but that was probably from shock.

That was until my eyes landed back onto his arm which I had repaired earlier. Or maybe I didn't heal it completely because it was swelling really bad and some pus was coming out, I was nearly sick.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Maybe that fox had some sort of rabies or something" As random and crazy the comment he just said was, I was considering the possibility of it being true.

It did all make sense, apart from one thing. Unless he had a really bad immune system or his body was so high-tech that it was spreading the rabies around the body faster then it was meant to so the after effects happened a lot faster then normal.

"_This is no time to be thinking about whys! Now let get to work"_

With this now in mind I looked around me, people were still here and looking at me and the boy in my arms looking worried. I couldn't work in a crowded place, I need to get away and fix this.

"Okay, people! Time to move on now. Both of us are fine apart from the his bite mark, so if you all don't mind I'm taking him to the medical room"

I put his good arm around my shoulder and slowly stood up. One I was on my feet I balanced myself and quickly moved toward the school building, until, of course, I turned and went to the back of the building so no one could see what I was about to do next.

The back of the building was rather tranquil and I hoped to come here another time when I didn't need to save some idiots ass.

"God, I hurt so much. I'm going to die aren't I?"

I shook my head and placed him on the ground so he could lean on the building behind us.

"Let me check again. I might have been wrong" I saw him nod but he knew he was a dead man, well he wound have been a dead man if I wasn't here at least.

I place my hand softly onto his messed up arm, hating the blood that was leaking through my fingers, and chanted/hummed in my head.

"_Please, Gods and Goddess of healing. Can you send me your power to heal this boys arm? I know what he did was stupid but his intentions were to make sure no one was harmed. Because of this I believe he should have another chance…Please._

That's when I felt it, a pulse.

A pulse that felt like nothing I had felt before, something that made me feel ultimate in the little world, it ran through my veins, through my finger tips and into the boys flesh where it then ran through him getting rid of any infections.

I lifted my hands away from him and checked his arm to make sure it still looked banged up and deeply cut, since if I completely healed him he would be more then curious and ask too many questions.

Happy with my work I looked back at his face once more, his eyes were shut tightly -which was good- and his feature were scared yet knowing. That was probably why he was completely and utterly gob-smacked when I told him the news that he was rather alive and well.

"Are you serious?!" Yup, defiantly gob-smacked.

"As serious as I'll ever be, maybe we made too much of a fuss about it, hey?" I smiled hoping to calm him down a bit since he was actually rather loud and he was kind of hurting my ears (But not as loud as the screaming girl last time. I will have to thank whoever shut her up in the end).

He blushed scarlet from either embarrassment from being too panicky about dying or from my angel like smile.

"Anyway, I think you should go to the medical room now. I need to find my stupid- ass sister and go home. Bye"

"Yeah. Bye!" He grinned and we both got up from the ground and waved when we started going in different directions.

Hopefully he does go to the medical room so if someone that heard me shout earlier about going asks him about it he wont be freaked out, seek me out at school the next day and then annoy the hell out of me.

Yep, Ino-Pig is soooo dead now.

* * *

**Yes, I know I probably got the whole rabies thing wrong but oh, well.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed.**

**And remember Review&Favs Please!**


	6. Ino's New Prey

**THANKYOU'S**

**I would like to thank nanny kiwi gurl, ****Shyguy1818 and dbzgtfan2004 for their reviews and favs, and anyone else who gave me favs, story alerts I thank you also. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is super late but please enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Normal

**Chapter 3 - Inner Sakura mostly **

_Chapter 3 - Inner thought or Flashbacks…and whatever else I use it for._

* * *

**The Enchantresses **

**Chapter 5**

The first thing (or person) I saw as Ino drove towards Tsunade's house was the women herself and she did not look at all pleased… actually she looked really pissed.

"What got stuck up her ass?" My head swerved round to meet Ino's eyes and I wondered how she could still have the nerve to say stuff like that about aunty Tsuande so I gave her an 'are you serious?' look and an answer to match.

"Ino you stole her _car_. And right after she told us we would be exported down to the mother and father cave if we didn't behave!" Ino just laughed at my response and messed with my hair with one hand like I was a little kid.

"Yeah but she _**loves**_ her sweet little Angel and she couldn't bare to send her down to the hell-zone." She was still patting my head like an stupid child while saying this, she was also giving me a stupid baby pout.

"Yeah, but she can still send you." I stated smacking her hand away from my head and then crossing my arms but this only got Ino lips to revert from a pout to a smirk.

"Even though you won't admit it, you know that if she sent me back there you would come too. Isn't that right, Saku-Chan?"

I started to pout and sulk at Ino right then because I knew she was right, I may hate her and even want to strangle the life out of her sometimes (**Not sometimes. All the time!) **but I still love her and would not let her go to the hell-zone alone, Ino knows that and so does Tsunade.

Satisfied she got her sad and evil point across Ino parked the car back into the garage where it was meant to have been the rest of the afternoon, not in the school parking lot for more then an hour and also being sat ontop of by Ino and this guy I didn't know, worst of all they were practically eating each others faces off. Tongues and everything, it was so gross.

Anyway, we got out of Tsunade's car and we found out Ino was totally right. All Tsunade did was lecture us and threatening us again with the whole:

"You will be forcefully dragged down to the hell-zone if you don't behave yourselves, goddamnit!" Yes, it was horrible but nothing to harsh so it was all okay.

Well, it was okay until we were inside the house, up the stair and half way across the large hall because this is when Ino opened her big mouth to say one of the most horrifying sentences that I have ever heard coming from her lips.

"I saw that human you were with today"

Shit. Shit. Holy shit! How much did she see? What was she going to blackmail me with now that she held such bad, _**bad **_information!

But, even though I felt I was going to black out in a total panic attack from this new information Ino carried on speaking anyway.

"I hope that fox bite he had wasn't too bad. I don't want my new toy to be damaged" This is where I went cold. Seriously I couldn't move one more step. I mean I'm grateful that she didn't see that I healed him with a forbidden healing spell (since she would be blabbing on about that if she did) but what she had going through her mind was so much worse. That blonde guy, that had me thinking about him more then I had ever thought about anyone else in the world and who was also totally gorgeous, was now going to be a new plaything for Ino to control and torture and I do not feel happy about it. Not one little bit… Actually, now that I think about it I feel rather protective over that stupid boy!

"Why can't it b-" Cutting my sentence short Ino raised her hand to her mouth giving a off a large yawn and then I quick wave in my direction.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning" And Ino left me in the middle of the hall looking like a real idiot.

Shaking it off I ran to my room, slammed the door shut (quietly slammed the door shut should I say), locked the door and let out a large sigh as I dragged my feet towards my desk and chair.

Now comfortable in my swinging chair I thought about mine and Ino's earlier talk in the hall, frowning on what was uttered - by Ino - in those few last few seconds.

"_I hope that fox bite he had wasn't to bad. I don't want my new toy damaged" _

I filched, feeling anger and maybe even jealousy bubbling in the pit my gut. Yeah, sure it good that she doesn't know about the whole 'healing with forbidden spells' thing but what Ino was planning to do with Blondie was so much worse. By next week she could have found a way to rape him or something (Ew! Bad mental images!) God, it's just like Kioyoko Moto all over again…apart from me feeling anything towards him since he is no way as good looking as Blondie. (**Nice thoughts *Grins* **Shut up!)

But what made me wonder was I wanted to know what I was planning on saying to Ino after she stated he was her new toy…

"_Why can't it be someone else to want to play with?" _

Fuck. This can't be happening, it must just be an innocent little crush since he is just so hot. Extremely hot. So hot in fact that I just want to kiss him all the time-

**- **Oh, no! I'm seriously falling for him, I am falling for a Blondie. And worse he's a _**human! **_I can't like a human damn it! And I really can't like the same human as Ino, she will kill me and only make it worse for Blondie knowing that I want him too!

The only thing I can do now is pray, hoping god didn't choose this fate for Blondie and me.

Dear Mighty God.

Save us.

Blondie and I have just been really badly screwed over by fate.

So if this is the last time you hear me we have been killed by Ino-Pig.

Amen.

P.S PLEASE DON'T LET INO-PIG KILL US!!!

* * *

**Haha. How was that? Pretty random but I needed to show you that Sakura was indeed affected by Naruto and his hotness =P**

**And yes, Sakura loves being sarcastic if your wondering about the last few lines, even though they do hold some truth…Well, yeah don't worry no one is going to die!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Btw if any of you readers have read my babble story "Betrayal of the Heart" now known as "Journey Into the Heart" I want you to know I am re-writing it and it's going to be totally different.**

**Review and Fav Please!**


End file.
